Twisted
by Reverse Gravity
Summary: And so we venture into the dark confines of Uchiha Itachi's mind. [R&R] Itachi pov.
1. One

_No, this will never ever happen in Naruto (__Disclaimer Here) __so I can only say I own the plot. _

_I tried to make it believable and IC and I made sure not to use the word 'home' and have Itachi refer to sasuke as 'little brother' to make it seem more realistic._

_Rated T; Itatchi's point of view. Yes that should scare you. _

**TwisTed  
**By Reverse

Sick of the pain sick of the sorrow  
Sick of today I'm sick of tomorrow  
I'm addicted to the misery in my head  
I better stop before I end up dead  
(papa roach – Alive (n' outta control))

She stood across from me; shaking with what I knew was exhaustion. At first her heart had won over her head and she had attacked me with full force. Such was the force of rage. But now I could see the reasoning, the hopeless expression etched in her eyes. Her breath labored as she calculated the chances of survival.

The Suna kuniochi was here for revenge. She was avenging her brother's kidnap by the organization I happened to be a part of. This organization was very strong, nobody survived if they weren't. We were strong enough not to even have to hide; our uniforms, the red clouds over the onyx, they market us as targets and objects of fear.

Temari was showing no fear; maybe regret. But I wanted her to fear me; needed her eyes to twist and contort with pain. I wanted to see her body as mangled and shredded as my insides. My eyes began to bleed, the Sharingan emerging, begging me to submit her to my sadistic little fantasy. For some reason I couldn't fathom I held back. The red of my eyes faded into the nothingness of the black.

My feet turned and I decided the best weapon I could arm her with was disappointment. She would become like my little brother; disappointed, in denial about his weakness. She wouldn't understand there was nothing she could do about it, why? It was impossible. The girl would strictly believe that if she could become stronger, she could force me to submit. Then the anger and the bitterness would build up and blind her.

Then it would be my turn to be disappointed. Because then I would know that I had armed her with the knowledge to defeat me and she had used it against herself. Temari would wilt and fall within the confines of her own cage. The extraordinarily powerful enemies that I could ever have had in my little brother and the Kazekage's sister gone to waste all because of a simple mind-fuck.

The former was already lost. I had seen his eyes, power swirling wild and untamed by poor discipline; he was lost to the rage against me. I asked him to hate me; hate me as much as he could; but the moment he took it beyond that; he lost. Now he was consumed by the angry rage I had induced in him. With hate he could have the sight and will to necessarily kill me. But the rage blinded him; he sought out power but never refined it.

"Wait Uchiha." The blonde stated, I stopped walking but made no attempt to turn around. "You are stronger than me."

My mind relayed bitterly, lashing out within its twisted confines. _That was already established! _Outwardly I remained composed and impassive. There was the terror inside me though, screaming my reactions to her words. _Dammit_! I needed peace. My head always betrayed me, the whirlwind of voices as terrifying and forceful as the blonde's fan. I was so careful, my words always thought out in fear that I would repeat the words in my head. It was a paradox and a contradiction to sanity, but as much as I hated it I took everything I could from it. Its habits and arguments and I swallowed its lies. I was pitiful, taking the insanity from my mind as little brother took the insanity from me.

I turned around defying gravity and whiplash as the next words bravely tumbled out of the girls' mouth. "Would you train me?"

Did she have _no _pride?! Was she suddenly immune to my mindfuck? Did she simply wish to put me on the spot? Again my mind clashed; every possible response a calamity, my own private pandemonium leaving searing scars on my brain.

"Why?" It was the most illogical answer I could have ever given her. The one that made the most sense was the easiest; saying 'no'. My barely-spoken question was not _why do you want me to train you? _But rather _why should I?_ The first searing question was none of my concern; nobody would offer anything without an ulterior motive.

"I'm Jonin level, strong enough to be of some use to you; why don't you answer yourself?" Her tone nearly bordered on impatient. My thoughts again were divided; I could kill her here and now and then she would shut-up. However that seemed less appealing that sending her to her death by my bidding, a suicide mission. I could train her as the little errand girl or spy for the Akatsuki.

"I will not betray my brothers or Suna. Go after almost anywhere else and I'll go with you." So she wasn't as strong as I believed she had been when she had made her request.

I mocked her, handing her a verbal challenge. My thoughts came to agree on one argument so I came to spoke it aloud. "You are not strong enough to betray your village and cut the ties of your family?"

She stared for a moment at the slash that marked my detachment from Konoha. A simple piercing of the symbol and I declared my village of origin to no longer puppet my strings. "No. I am strong enough to leave and never come back. I can hold onto my beliefs and memories through all the torture I know I will be forced to endure." She decided; her tone was firm even if it lacked authority. She was only standing up to me, she was not telling me what to do.

But she was not done yet; maybe she knew that phrasing would not evoke me into even lending her a syllable of acknowledgement. "Itachi, are you so weak that you run away to escape pain?! You're scared of feeling attached and close to something in case it ends up hurting you. Like your family did. They hurt you didn't they? And Sasuke didn't know, that why he's alive, ignorance and innocence."

Her taunts were ones that often crowded my head and my throat tightened with the minor panic, the sharingan bled, the pinwheels circling even if I had yet to use the power. "Your family hurt you so you banished the pain; my family hurt me."

"I ran into the pain, I loved what caused me terror and anguish. I learned to embrace it." Her eyes told the unforgiving truth, the inside of her hollow but twisted mind. Maybe her thoughts were silent, saner. We were both just as messed up, both sadists and masochists in different dimensions and depths.

"I will train you and you will catch the Jinchuri I seek." Her eyes flickered in understanding, but she turned away from me. Her gaze was directed toward her place of origin.

To my slight but internal surprise she decided to answer the statement. "No."

I almost growled in anger, I offered her this chance and she turned her back on me now?! If she took one more step I was going to flay her were she stood. She seemed to feel the rising murderous intent because she let her voice catch on the wind just once more. "Chasing such immense pain is something you must do alone."

"You chase pain." I stated coldly and calmly. As if this did not affect my existence at all; I remained the rigid stoic figure.

The Suna blonde was just as twisted as I was. She was just as torn and mangled on the inside. "I will take all the pain that is mine to bear. Are you not strong enough to take all of yours too?"

It was disturbing to see that calm figurine of hers walk away in cold silence. I knew that she had acquired from my actions what my brother had not. I knew that if I tried to take her painful and rewarding burden from her again. To take her little brother; she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. But her vision would not be clouded, she would see through me clear as day and cloudless skies. I had finally granted somebody with the inclination to kill me. I suddenly found a satisfactory urge to die.


	2. Two

_Note: I just realized that Papa Roach is the soundtrack to Itachi's life. Sasuke might be Linkin Park. I am thinking I should do one story to a quote form each Papa Roach song; that would be long._

_Note 2: I also feel that before Itachi meets Temari again; we all need to take the time to examine the personality triats of this Uchiha. This is just an in depth of the vioces he mentioned in the first chapter. _

**menTal insTabiliTy  
**By Reverse

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart  
(papa roach – To Be Loved)

I felt the oncoming power that came with the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was a threatening, daunting force. Any soul or body that came close to me subjected me to the conscious choice to use it. More often then not; I didn't.

Still, every time people got close; my stomach muscles would betray me and tighten, constricting with the oncoming urge. There was a ripping seething sensation that surpassed the confines of my mind to rip at my body. The power was seductive, whispering frayed and tarnished compliments in my ear. When beings got too close, it was nearly imposable to ignore. The screeching wails emerging from the whispers, like flame erupting from ashes. These cries made me want to gouge out my eyes. I wanted my fingers to sink within the sockets and shred them from my face. I wanted to rid of the identity that had been installed in me. But even as my mind clashed, conflicted, there were no regrets. Though I was drawn to agitated resentment; an aggressive force.

The days where the Sharingan used itself against me; were the days I learned how to manipulate and bear pain. If I were left alone to my own devices it would attack. The hell would tear through my mind as I was subjected to the pain. I reached up and my fingers damaged my eyes unconsciously. Unknowingly even. This power consumed me; the more I used it the more it rendered itself to bend me to its will. Until that one day; the day of the massacre.

My own private revolution as the people who forced me to be this way, created me, fell to my own hands. There deaths were their faults. They gave me godly power that I didn't want. I took the power I wanted with ungodly hands. My family believed I was perfect, an angel, but they provoked the monster inside of me. Then they saw the face of the devil; the sinister stare and violent acts, the blood coating me and running down the streets. My fantasy land come to life, the gory sky inverted to cover the ground, where I could touch it. The fantasy was the Sharingan, the perverse voices that spoke of the distant sky. The beautiful sunless disaster of crimson. I wanted to reach out to it like a captivated child. But to touch the sky was imposable until I figured out how. The day the streets ran with blood and the Uchihas' fell disgustingly and undignified. It was the day the Mangekyo finally tempted me with it's seductive promises, an idea forming into the darkest part of my mind. And my black heart beat with no cadence as I shivered at the appealing voice.

I decided to reason with it. I decided to speak back to the voices in my head; it was a constant conversation; enough that there was never scilence again.

Kisame dismissed it. All the rest, but maybe Leader, they ignored my constant verbal silence. I was silent because over time I had forgotten to speak aloud. I was trapped in my head while I tortured myself. The effect on my soul was permanent, and still I continued with my use-abuse relationship with the Sharingan. On my body, only one thing seemed to begin to fail. My eyes; slowly they started to depreciate; the world began to deteriorate. One day would come and I would see nothing but the torturous traitor world.

One day; I would be all alone in the dark. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

I gouged my eyes out; but no, I never regretted taking on the Mangekyo. I ripped my sight away and detached all of my human connections, even my own beliefs. I didn't want to believe. I became enamored with the dark world. I was captivated to the point that when the sky was blue, it seemed wrong. I was always surprised by the blue sky, I never expected it.

I needed the red and black sky to twist within my grasp, I needed the screams of my power seducing me into using it again, letting it take control and abuse me for using it. It stung but I took perverse pleasure in how the power scolded and reprimanded me. Like a good parent. I was scolded for doing things I shouldn't. I took advantage of it and it stabbed me in the back. It bit the hand that fed it and taught me like a parent should.

Never to trust anybody; and that everything comes at a price.

I had no pride anymore, no name to fall back on, if the power and I both collapsed, there would be nobody to give me anything but more pain. I subjected myself to the deep caverns of torture and lived within them. I lived in the bloody, crimson world I had created. I sulked in shadows that weren't caused by the sun. I buried bodies and corpses within the earth. I sank into the flesh of victims and ate their fears like the sweetest honey. My rivers and lakes were ones of blood. My footprints were stained with my imprint, as black as my heart and as crimson as my eyes.

My eyes that were eating at my soul and vision; yet I still used them. Absolute power corrupts. But being corrupted; the dark twisted and malicious feeling, it makes you unafraid of anything.

One should run from your opponent if they're that fearless. But nobody can to escape my promise. Their only chance is mercy.

And like acid erosion, my mental instability has done away with that too.


End file.
